gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Object infobox test
} | y | historical }}}}}}} | unimplemented = | future = | historical = | discontinued = | current | #default = }} } | | }}} | skill challenge = | #default = .png| }} }} }} }}} } | }|no| | 240x300px }} | |:|-}}.jpg | |:|-}}.jpg}}}|240x300px | }} }} }| ;Summon : }|?Has game context}} | Item = }}} | Skill = }}} | Trait = }}} | #default = }}} }} }} } } | } }}} }} }} } | ;Region : } |,|@@@|@@@| }} }} } | ;Type : } }} | tree | mine | plant = Resource node | bundle | environmental | environmental weapon = Bundle | skill challenge = Skill challenge | #default = }}} }} }} } | ;Part of : } }} } | ;Requires : } }} } | ;Gives : }|,|@@@|@@@| }} }} }}} | skill | | class = " } } } } } | collapsible | location.jpg | collapsible | expandable }} }}" style="width:100%" Maps - } } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } }} } | n | do not categorize | }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = do not categorize }} }}} | y | do not categorize }} | | }}} | mine | tree | plant | node | resource node = Category:Resource nodes | environmental | environmental weapon | bundle = Category:Bundles | skill challenge = Category:Skill challenge objects | renown heart = Category: Renown heart objects | crafting station = Category:CraftingCategory:Objects | statue = Category:Statues | book = Category:BooksCategory:Objects | gravestone = Category:Gravestones | #default = Category:Objects }} }|Category:Destructible objects}} }} This infobox is used for objects in the game world. Parameters ; name : Optional. Defaults the name of the article ( ). ; icon : Optional. Map icon of object. ; image : Optional. The interactive object image should not include any text. Defaults to the page name ( .jpg). ; location : Required. The area or areas that the object can be found in. Use a comma-separated list. ; type : Optional. Specify the type of object. ; summon : Optional. The source of the object. ; goal : Optional. Specific any events or tasks this object is affiliated with. ; destruct : Optional. Sets category for destructible objects. ; req : Optional. Specify any requirements for interacting with the object (mostly nodes). ; gives : Optional. Specify any item/items resulting from interacting with the object. Use a comma-separated list of values. ; map1 ... map5 : Optional. Map images of the object's location. ; map1-text ... map5-text : Optional. Map image descriptions. ; categorize : Optional. "y" or "n" to turn on/off categorization. Default is on for main namespace articles and off for others. If using "status", don't set this parameter. ; status : Optional. Status of content. Only set if not currently obtainable ingame, displays relevant notice. Available options: "historical", "discontinued", "future", "unimplemented", "current" (default). ; historical : Optional. (legacy parameter). Duplicates function of setting status = historical. y displays the notice. Usage Examples Object